


i'm drunk and you're cute (let's date)

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Most characters are only mentioned, Teenage Shenanigans, Underage Drinking, idk how to tag, mcdonalds?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-04-20 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: saw this tik tok: https://vm.tiktok.com/Cr9FFh/ and felt inspired. this was the result.or;ricky's drunk in a mcdonalds and decides to press his hand against the glass where e.j. (a stranger in this, mind you) and his friends are sitting on the other side. e.j. presses his hand back. dumbassery ensues.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154





	i'm drunk and you're cute (let's date)

**Author's Note:**

> imma be honest w yall: this is so dumb. but also kind of cute. and i think that's very on brand for ricky and e.j.
> 
> enjoy<3

  
  


It was nearly three in the morning when Big Red had gotten the idea to dip from the theatre party they were at, so he, Ricky, Gina, Carlos, Seb, Ashlyn, and Nini had all piled into Kourtney’s run down SUV given that she was the only sober one out of the eight. 

That’s how they ended up in a nearly deserted McDonald’s at 3:20 in the morning.

And well, Ricky is not drunk.

He may have stumbled a bit and (almost) ate shit on the curb walking into McDonald’s, but he’s not drunk. 

He’s just a little tipsy is all. So, what? The rest of his friends were too.

Which is why when Ricky leaned his entire body on Red and told him to order him a large BigMac meal with a coke before sauntering away, nobody stopped him.

Ricky wandered to the back of the restaurant, leaning against a table just a few feet away from the glass that separated the main eating area from the play area. Inside were a few members of the water polo team he recognized from school, but he couldn’t place any of their names even if he tried. Ricky figured they had just come from a party of their own, given the fact that a few looked a little worse for wear.

They had yet to notice his presence, and, amidst his drunken haze, Ricky decided it would be a good idea to place his hand against the glass barrier.

It must have created a fairly loud thunk, because the eyes of one of the boys facing his direction glanced up, shooting Ricky a confused gaze. The boy then looked towards his teammate across from him and pointed in Ricky’s direction. 

The boy whose back had originally been turned to Ricky turned around, eyes first landing on his palm that was pressed against the glass. A puzzled look crossed the boy’s face, but was soon replaced with a soft smile when his eyes met Ricky’s from the other side of the glass. 

And _ holy shit. _ Ricky had barely any clue who this guy was but _ his eyes. Wow. _ The only thing Ricky’s drunk-dumbass-bisexual brain could comprehend at that moment was ‘ _ fuck, I think I’m in love.’ _

And then, to make matters worse, the dude presses his hand up against the glass on the other side of Ricky’s and shoots him the most gorgeous smile Ricky thinks he’s ever seen in his _ life. _

That’s when Ricky knows he’s done for. He’s absolutely gone for this random varsity jacket wearing, water polo playing dude that he met in McDonald’s and hasn’t even said a word to. Ricky may be intoxicated, but he’s sober enough to know that he’s an absolute _ dumbass. _

Breaking Ricky from his moment of realization, the boy on the other side of the glass’ friends begin to gather their stuff, nudging him to let him know they’re leaving. The boy gives Ricky another quick smile before removing his hand from the glass and rising from his seat, heading towards the doors that connect the two rooms.

It surprisingly takes Ricky’s brain all of .5 seconds to realize that the boy is walking towards him, straightening up against the table he was leaning against. _ Don’t act drunk, don’t act drunk, don’t act drunk. _

“Hi,” the boy says, smiling brightly once again.

Ricky chokes on his words, “Um. Hi.”

“I’m E.J.” the boy offers, clearly aware of the fact Ricky’s struggling.

Ricky recognizes that name, but he can’t quite place where from, “Ricky, that’s--um, that’s my name. Ricky.” 

E.J. laughs, and God, Ricky thinks he could listen to that laugh forever. “Well, it was nice--um, doing whatever that was back there.”

Ricky laughs nervously, “Yeah, sorry about that. I’m not exactly in the most...clear-headed state right now, I guess?”

“I could kind of tell,” E.J. smiles. “Hey, let me see your phone.”

“Oh. Oh! Um, okay.” Ricky pats his pockets, pulling out his phone and handing it to E.J. 

E.J. quickly types something out on Ricky’s phone and hands it back to him.

“Text me,” he says, smiling. He brushes Ricky’s arm with his before walking towards the exit to his friends who were waiting for him in the parking lot.

Ricky looks down at his phone screen, seeing a new contact pulled up.

‘e.j. <3 (from McDonald’s)’

He smiles to himself, his daze abruptly interrupted by Ashlyn shaking his shoulder.

“What was that all about?”

“What do you mean?” Ricky questions.

Ashlyn rolls her eyes and gently nudges his shoulder, “I mean between you and my cousin? Y’know, E.J.? The one you were totally just flirting with?”

_ Oh. _“Oh.” Ricky manages, realizing where he recognized the name from. E.J. Caswell. Ashlyn’s cousin.

“Yeah, _ oh. _” Ashlyn mocks, “I didn’t realize you were that out of it, Bowen.”

_ Huh, I guess I didn’t realize either. _Ricky thought.

“And you _ better _text him, or else I won’t hear the end of it.” Ashlyn started, walking back to their friends. “And if I don’t hear the end of it, neither do you!”

Ricky stands there, absolutely dumbfounded at the whole series of events that just took place. He smiles to himself before opening his contacts.

_ To: e.j. <3 (from McDonald’s) _

_ ricky: hey, it’s ricky<3 (from McDonald’s) _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: https://americanboyband.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
